This is a contract to provide support services to the National Cancer Institute's Smoking, Tobacco, and Cancer Program (STCP) in the following areas: planning, data management, and analysis; conferences and workshops; writing, editing, and graphics; and liaison. The STCP, in the Office of the Director, Division of Cancer Prevention and Control (DCPC), National Cancer Institute (NCI), serves as the focal point for NCI's research, disease prevention, and health promotion activities related to tobacco use and cancer. While several of the NCI's components have program responsibility for cancer research and control activities, the Office of the Director, DCPC, provides central coordination of the STCP, along with its own emphasis on cancer control intervention research. The primary objective of the STCP is to reduce the incidence of cancers caused by, or related to, smoking and the use of tobacco. The major functions of the STCP requiring the services of a support contract are: support of extramural activities that involve intervention research, and target populations initiatives; monitoring and assessment of patterns and trends of tobacco use and progress in preventing and controlling such use; information dissemination; and liaison activities with federal and non-federal organizations engaged in related efforts.